1588 BC
[[ስዕል:1588B.png|center|800px|thumb|Map 65: 1588 BC. Previous map: 1613 BC. Next map: 1557 BC (Maps Index)]] 1588 BC - JOSHUA CONQUERS KENEAN MAIN EVENTS 1612-1606 BC - Conquest of Kenean Under Joshua, the Hebrews crossed the Jordan river in 1612 BC and seized Jericho and Ai, then Gebaon submitted to them. Five Amorite kings in south Canaan - Adonizedeq of Jebus (Jerusalem), Hoham of Hebron, Piram of Yarmuth, Yafia of Lachish, and Daber of Eglon united against them, but Joshua defeated them and seized their land. Caleb says he was given Hebron 45 years after the Exodus, or 1608 BC (Joshua 14:10). After this Yabin of Hazor and Yobab of Madon and other kings united against Israel in the north, but Joshua defeated them and burnt Hazor. Canaanite remnants including Phoenicia were on the coast and around Megiddo. 1611 BC - Lydian-Trojan War In 1612 BC, Sicyon, an Athenian, succeeded Laomedon in Aigelea, renaming it Sicyon. Tros of Troy went to war with Lydia, after Lydia's sodomite king Tantalus abducted Tros' son, Ganymede and made him his cupbearer. Tantalus seems to have compensated Tros with some horses. Cecrops II became king in Athens in 1610 BC following Erectheus, and Proetus ruled in Argos after Abas in 1609 BC. Proetus' brother Acrisius usurped the throne of Argos in 1592 BC, but Proetus was allowed to rule the nearby city of Tiryns. 1605 BC - Bellerophon kills Marpesia In 1605 BC Proetus of Argos sent the exiled Corinthian prince Bellerophontes away from his court, to Lycia (Luwia, Arzawa) where his queen Anteia's father Iobathes (Amphianax, Heuries) was now king after Tantalus. Iobates sent Bellerophon to defeat the Amazons, which he did, driving them back, also slaying their Queen Marpesia. Pegasus was the name of Bellerophon's ship and/or Marpesia's horse, but not really a flying one. In ca. 1599 BC a Lapith (Thessalian) princess Cyrene was granted a fief in her name in Libya, for killing a lion there. 1605 BC - Goidel settle in Maeotic Marsh In 1605 BC, the Goidel, a small splinter group of the Rifati Scythians, who used to go to Egypt sometimes, led by Agnomain, occupied the Maeotic marshes, now in the Kerch straits, between the Goths, and the Celtoscythians, where they stay almost 300 years. They may have picked up Q-Celtic from the Celtoscythians. 1604 BC - Alalakh asserts independence In 1604 BC, When Niqmi-epuh succeeded Yarim-lim II in Yamkhad, the city Alalakh, now under Amitakkum, began to assert more independence, though it was still technically subject to Yamkhad. In Babylonia, Abi-eshuh conducted a few campaigns, seizing Adnatum in 1607 BC, conquering Hana from Kashtiliashu in 1590 BC, and defeating Eshnunna in 1589 BC, before being succeeded by Ammi-ditana in 1588 BC, who appointed a Babylonian governor in Hana. Lulaya also succeeded Bazaya in Asshur that year. 1597 BC - Larein in Boigeria In 1597 Larein succeeded Adalger in Boigeria. When news of Marpesia being slain by Bellerophon reached Boigeria, new waves of warriors set off to avenge her and fight Bellerophon; en route, they resubjected and conscripted the northern Wends; however after reaching Asia, these forces mostly fell in battle against those of Bellerophon, now king in Luwia. After Landpotins, the next Amazon Queen was Aloph, who built forts at the mouth of the Danube and on the Aegean coast of Asia Minor, but held much less territory in Asia than had Marpesia. The Getae were now led by Zentes, said to be a pious philosopher, under whom they left the Cimmerians and occupied Wallachia (Gepidia), Moesia and Thrace, still being allied with the Amazons. Romus succeeded his father Testa as king of Hispania in 1590 BC. And in about 1589 BC, king Swipdag was defeated in a naval battle by Hasding who succeeded him in Danica and Raumica, while Swipdag's son Asmund succeeded him in Sweden. Wodin, for whom Wednesday is named in English, was a pagan cult leader and chieftain from Uppsala at this time, who led a failed campaign against Courland, and with the Teutons etc. had taken a gold statue of himself to Byzantium, a cultic cultural center by now with the tents and banners of many nations, for his claims to divinity to be recognized. He was also claimed as an ancestor of the Angles' much later royal dynasties. 1593 BC - Labarna in Hatti Hishmi-sharuma seems to have ruled the Hittites, perhaps after Tudhaliya, from ca. 1597 BC. He designated his stepson Labarna I as his successor, but the Kusharans rebelled and tried to put Papadilmah on the throne. But from ca. 1593 BC, the Hittites were under Labarna I, also remembered as Bacchus Dionysus and Liber Pater. He rebuilt Kanesh, and conquered much of the land in Asia Minor that the Amazons were retreating from. His pagan cult endured for centuries and eventually became Liberalism. 1588 BC - Hyksos seize Abydos Among the Hyksos, Shamuqenu (Staan) succeeded Khyan (Apachnan) in 1594 BC, and the Hyksos annexed the Abydos dynasty in 1588 BC. In Thebes, there were several more weak Pharaohs of the 16th dynasty during these years.